Machtspielchen
by Dark YunaG
Summary: Severus & Lucius und ein Hotelzimmer (muss ich mehr sagen?)


Snape brütete gerade über den Arbeiten der schlimmsten Klasse, die er je in Hogwarts unterrichten musste. Als wäre Longbottom alleine nicht schon furchtbar genug gewesen, nein diese Granger raubte ihm mit ihrer Besserwisserei ständig die Nerven. Aber der mit Abstand schlimmste und verachtenswerteste Schüler war immernoch Harry Potter, der berühmte Potter, auch in dieser Klasse.

Wie dumm diese Schüler doch sind!, dachte Snape und doch hoffte er inständig, dass keiner der Schüler in seinem Kurs versagte, denn 1 Jahr länger als nötig könnte er nicht einen einzigen ertragen, am wenigsten Potter.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Herein", rief er, vielleicht hatte er ja das Glück auf jemanden zu treffen, an dem er seinen Frust auslassen konnte. In dieser Hinsicht wurde er zwar enttäuscht, doch schien sich dieser Besuch als durchaus lukrativ zu erweisen.

"Lucius", begrüßte Snape seinen Gast kurz, welcher unvermittelt durch das Büro schritt und sich setzte.

"Sind die Besen schon gekommen?", fragte Lucius in gelangweiltem Ton.

"Sie wurden gestern geliefert. Ich schätze dieses Jahr werden wir nicht gegen diese verfluchten Gryffindors verlieren.", antwortete Snape.

"Ich erwarte, dass du deine Mannschaft hinreichend unterstützt, Severus!" Malfoys Stimme klang hart und kalt.

"Selbstverständlich.", gab der Tränkemeister kühl zurück.

"Sehr schön." Lucius stand auf und schritt zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um: "Ich erwarte dich um Mitternacht."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nickte, obgleich er wusste, dass Lucius keine Antwort brauchte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Malfoy das Büro.

Um halb 12 verließ Severus das Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Niemand der ihn kannte, hätte ihm seine Vorfreude auf die kommenden Ereignisse ansehen können, denn seine Miene war so kühl und ausdruckslos wie immer.

In Hogsmead angekommen ging er geradewegs in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort lief er direkt auf des Zimmer 6 zu, von dem er wusste, dass es das beste und teuerste war, welches hier vermietet wurde. Lucius würde sich nie mit weniger als dem Besten abfinden und Severus war sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst. Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und verschwand sofort wieder.

Er klopfte und kaum eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Zwar kannte Snape das Zimmer von einigen vorangegangenen Besuchen, doch der übermäßige Prunk, der ihn erwartete, widerte ihn jedesmal aufs Neue an. Severus mochte es lieber spärlich und einfach, während Lucius immer gerne zeigte, was er sich leisten konnte, egal ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Severus trat ein und Lucius schloss die Tür. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Sprüche. Severus wusste, dass es hauptsächlich Stillezauber waren, damit in dieser Nacht kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte. Als er damit fertig war, ging Malfoy zum großen Himmelbett und setzte sich. Snape stand noch immer mitten im Zimmer und rührte sich nicht.

"Mach schon!", herrschte Lucius ihn an. Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und begann langsam und gewissenhaft sich zu entkleiden. Als Severus die Hälfte seiner Knöpfe an der Robe geöffnet hatte, wurde Lucius immer ungeduldiger.

"Beeil dich!", sagte Lucius scharf. Ein süffisantes Grinsen flog über Severus´ Gesicht. Er genoss die Anspannung des anderen sichtlich und wurde noch langsamer in seinem Tun.

Snape genoss diese kleinen Machtspielchen zwischen ihnen. Lucius wollte immer die Kontrolle und würde diese nie aufgeben, doch Severus wusste, wie er ihn nach seinen Vorstellungen manipulieren konnnte.

Als Snape endlich beim letzten Knopf seiner Robe angelangt war, ließ Lucius alle Selbstbeherrschung fahren. Er stand auf und riss Severus seinen Umhang vom Körper. dann schlang er seine Arme um die Hüfte seines Geliebten, zog ihn fest an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Severus, von dieser schnellen Bewegung kurz irritiert, stand bewegungslos da, als er jedoch Lucius´ Zunge über seine Lippen streifen spürte, öffnete er bereitwillig seinen Mund und ließ sie ein.

Lucius´ Zunge erkundete mit fast kindlicher Neugier die Mundhöhle des anderen, während er fest an der Unterlippe seines Geliebten saugte. Das Stöhnen der beiden ging gedämpft unter. Jetzt startete Snape zum Gegenangriff, er packte Lucius mit fester Hand im Nacken und presste dessen Lippen noch härter auf die seinen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr seien gesamten Körper und schien sich in seinen Fingerspitzen zu entladen, so dass er Lucius noch fester packte. Severus´ andere Hand wanderte gleichzeitig zärtlich an Malfoys Rücken hoch und runter. Malfoy löste sich fast widerwillig von dem Kuss, mit einem Geräusch, dass ihm beinahe das Herz brach. Graue Augen trafen auf Schwarze. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und der Hunger, der von beiden Männern ausging, schien die Luft zu elektrisieren. In diesem Moment fragte sich Lucius, warum er diesen Menschen bei ihren seltenen Zusammentreffen so selten in die Augen sah. In diesen Augen schien er die Schönheit der Nacht eingefangen zu haben. Heute Nacht würde er dies ändern. Ja heute Nacht würde er ständig in diese Augen sehen.

Severus unterbrach den tiefen Blick, beugte seinen Kopf und versenkte seine Lippen in der Halsbeuge seines Geliebten. Er wurde dafür mit einem tiefen Seufzer belohnt, was ihn noch mehr ermutigte. Wie von fern nahm er wahr, dass Lucius ihn aufs Bett zog und ihm seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke vom Körper riss. Malfoy drückte Snape fest aufs Bett und erlöste seinen Hals von Severus´ forderndem Kuss. Lucius´ Hand glitt über den schönen, sehnigen Oberkörper und zog schließlich kleine und große Kreise um den Bauchnabel. Die kleinen Häärchen schienen seine Hand geredezu einzuladen tiefer zu gehen, doch Lucius widerstand dem Drang und versenkte stattdessen seinen Mund um Severus´ Brustwarze. Dieser stöhnte erregt auf und auch im unteren Bereich seines Körpers zeigte sich, wie sehr ihm diese Berührungen gefielen.

Lucius spornte das nur noch mehr an und er spürte, wie seine Unterwäsche ihm immer enger zu werden schien. Leidenschaftlich biss er in die Brustwarze vor ihm und stellte fest, dass er sie damit zu ungewohnter Härte aufstachelte.

Wie er diesen Körper unter sich liebte und begehrte. Severus nutzte diesen kurzen Moment der Schwäche, warf den Todesser auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn. Dann begann er den gesamten Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er ging dabei sehr gewissenhaft vor und ließ nicht einen Zentimeter Haut aus. Als Severus diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, widmete er sich südlicheren Regionen. Er zog Lucius noch sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus, versuchte jedoch die Wölbung, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte nicht zu berühren. Mit seinen Fingern streichelte Snape langsam an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang. Je näher er dabei Malfoys Erektion kam, desto lauter wimmerte dieser. Doch Severus machte keine Anstalten sie anzufassen, er genoss es sichtlich seinen Geliebten leiden und sich unter seinen Berührungen winden zu sehen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde er jedoch dieses Spiel leid, denn auch ihm fiel es immer schwerer sich in seiner Erregung zu beherrschen. Mit der ganzen Hand umfasste er das pulsierende Glied und leckte mit der Zunge genüsslich über die Spitze. Lucius schrie kurz auf, darauf folgte ein gedehntes Stöhnen, als Severus seine Erektion ganz in seinem Mund aufnahm. In völliger Extase packte Lucius den Tränkemeister am Kopf und begann heftig in ihn zu stoßen. Severus ließ sich davon nicht abbringen, sondern saugte und leckte eifrig und geschickt weiter, sofern es ihm unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Lucius konnte nun nicht mehr länger an sich halten und mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß ergoss er sich zuckend in Snapes Mund. Severus schluckte alles, was Malfoy ihm gab, dann setzte er sich auf und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Lucius schien völlig fertig zu sein, doch Severus hatte nicht vor diese Nacht, so frustirend für sich selbst, enden zu lassen. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und rief seine Robe zu sich. Aus dieser zog er eine kleine Phiole und tröpfelte etwas von der silbernen Flüssigkeit in Lucius´ Mund. Severus war nicht umsonst ein Meister der Zaubertränke und dieser Trank würde die Regenerationszeit, die man nach gewissen Aktionen benötigte, erheblich verkürzen. Lucius öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in das Gesicht über ihm und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot war einfach nur entzückend. Severus´ Augen funkelten immernoch voll Hunger und ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, dessen Lippen rosig und leicht geöffnet waren. Severus versenkte seinen Mund in der Halsbeuge des anderen und führte seine Zunge langsam in alle Richtungen über die leicht feuchte und salzige Haut. Unter sich spürte er, wie ein spezielles Körperteil von Lucius erneut zum Leben erwachte und in seine Seite stach.

Nur verschwommen nahm Severus wahr, wie Malfoy nach dem Gleitmittel auf dem Nachttisch griff und seine Hand damit einrieb. Dann fühlte er einen glitschigen Finger um seine pulsierende Öffnung kreisen und schließlich in ihm versinken Er wimmerte gequält und voll Lust und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Körper näher an den Finger zu pressen. Dem ersten folgte ein zweiter und letztendlich ein dritter. Mit scherenförmigen Bewegungen tasteten sich Lucius Finger vor. Severus keuchte in völlkommner Erregung. Plötzlich verschwanden die Finger.

"Mehr", stieß Severus schwach hervor. "Fick mich!", das war der letzte Gedanke zu dem sein Hirn noch fähig war. "Fick mich endlich!"

Lucius hatte während dessen seine Erektion mit dem Gleitmittel versorgt, er packte Severus fest an der Hüfte und drängte ihn auf seinen Schoß und versank sich selbst mit diesem einen heftigen Stoß in ihm. Severus schrie laut auf, blieb jedoch für kurze Zeit regungslos sitzen. Als Lucius diese Anspannung nicht mehr aushielt, riss er Snape um und warf ihn auf den Rücken. Dann fing er an heftig in ihn zu stoßen, während er gleichzeitig Severus´ Glied fest umklammert hielt.

Hoch. Runter.

Rein. Raus.

Tief. Hart.

Schnell. Schneller.

Tiefer. Härter.

Befriedigende Dunkelheit brach über die beiden, als sich ihre zuckenden Körper fast gleichzeitig aufbäumten. Tiefes Stöhnen drang durch die schwüle Luft im Zimmer, die still zu stehen schien, und klang wie Musik in den Ohren der Sänger.

Während sich Lucius´ Flüssigkeit durch Severus´ ganzen Körper zu schlängeln schien, ergoss sich dieser stark auf dessen Bauch.

Lucius zog sich aus Severus zurück und ließ sich flach auf den Rücken, neben seinen Geliebten fallen. Beide atmeten flach und schnell. Nachdem Malfoys Hirn sich langsam wieder in Gang gesetzt hatte, sagte er mit gedehnter, leicht spöttischer Stimme: "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Severus schloss kurz die Augen und keuchte auf. Dann setzte er sich auf und beugte seinen Kopf über Lucius´ Bauch. Langsam begann er alles aufzulecken, was er selbst dort vor wenigen Minuten hinterlassen hatte.

"Das genügt.", sagte Lucius nach einiger Zeit.

Erregt stellte er fest, dass sich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste. Er selbst war völlig leer und Severus´ Trank konnte man nicht so kurz hintereinander nehmen, wenn man weiterleben wollte. "Hast du noch nicht genug?"

Severus war zwar nicht mehr der jüngste, doch besaß er immernoch eine imense Kondition. Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, nur seine Augen leuchteten kurz aus.

"Ich will dir zusehen. Los fang an!", sagte Lucius grinsend. Severus zog scharf Luft ein, kam jedoch sofort dieser Aufforderung nach und umschloss mit seinen geschmeidigen Fingern sein Glied. Dabei blickte er Lucius tief in die Augen.

Dieser sah ihm entzückt zu. Sein Blick glitt über den schönen schweißnassen Körper, die geschickten und flinken Hände.

"Schneller!", sagte Malfoy mit fester Stimme. Diese herrische Stimme erregte Severus mehr, als es jede Berührung jemals gekonnt hätte.

"Mehr", flüsterte er heiser.

"Du willst mehr?", es klang spöttisch und fast gemein, doch Severus spornte es nur noch mehr an und Lucius stellte dies nur allzu hämisch fest.

"Fester, Härter, Schneller!!", schrie Lucius und Snape gehorchte. Seine Gedanken vernebelten sich und Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, sodass der tiefe Blick in die wundervollen eisgrauen Augen nicht mehr möglich war.

Er spritzte stark in seine Hand und brach zusammen. Lucius lachte auf, doch es war ihm egal, in diesem Moment war Snape, der böse und fiese Zaubertranklehrer, einfach nur glücklich. So furchtbar glücklich und so furchtbar leer. Er wollte diesen Moment einfach nur geniesen und so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Deshalb blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach regungslos liegen.

Irgendwann, eine kleine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, hörte er neben sich die tiefen und langsamen Atemzüge seines Geliebten. Wie gerne würde er sich in diese Arme kuscheln, einschlafen und erst morgen früh durch einem sanften Kuss aufwachen. Doch er widerstand dem Drang, stand auf und zog sich langsam an. Auch Lucius würde ihn gerne morgen früh beim Aufwachen neben sich sehen und fühlen, aber Severus wusste, dass er diese Machtspielchen zwischen den beiden weitaus mehr genoss. Malfoy würde ihn am nächsten Morgen nur zu gerne geradezu aus dem Zimmer scheuchen und so wollte Severus diese Nacht nicht enden lassen. Er zog die Decke über den Todesser, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

A/N: Hoffe ihr fandet es nicht all zu schlimm und habt bis hierhin durchgehalten.

Severus und Lucius, sowie einige andere Charaktere setzten mich bereits davon in Kenntnis, dass sie von einer weiteren zusammenarbeit nicht abgeneigt sind. Während Lucius etwas belustigenderes wünscht, verlangte Severus wieder nach einem befriedigendem Ende. Sofern auch von eurer Seite Interesse besteht, würde ich gerne auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen.

Lange Rede- kurzer Sinn: Reviews erwünscht.


End file.
